A Twist of Harry Potter
by rosygirl113
Summary: A young girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's first year and meets Hermione, Harry, and Ron and they set out to find the Socerers stone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the theme of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

It all started out when Rachel Moore got her Hogwarts letter. You can say that Mr. and Mrs. Moore were very pleased with their daughter for getting a letter that finally described all the weird things that have been happening to her. For example, Rachel would not want to go to her annual visit to the dentist something would always happen. The equipment would never work, or something always went missing. This was a very exciting thing for Rachel. She always read about wizards and witches, but never actually believed it until now, because their parents never really encouraged the witchcraft. But Mr. and Mrs. Moore just wanted the best for their child. She only had four days until she would go to the school. The next day they went immediately to London, and went to the toll booth that did not work like the letter said. There they got directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there Rachel went directly to the bar man and said. "Can you please point me in the direction to Diagon Alley." "Yes, I can young lady," said the barman. He showed Rachel and her family into a little room with a brick wall in front of them. With a stick the barman tapped a few bricks and immediately the brick wall became a doorway to a crowded street. "Thank you very much" said Mr. and Mrs. Moore. "Your welcome" and the barman and he left with a snap of the door. Rachel was very amazed how many stores there were. They first went into the wizard bake called Gringotte's, and traded some money for wizard money. They marked off each item they bought so they new that they got everything on the list. "Alright my last thing that I need is an owl" said Rachel. "All right dear, we will wait for you outside the store while you look around." Rachel went in the packed store and started looking around, immediately she saw an owl that was sandy brown and was starring right at her. After a few good minutes starring back at it, she finally decided that this bird was the one for her. The owl was a she and Rachel decided to call her Hedwig. As she was waiting in line she met a girl called Hermione Granger it was her first time to Hogwarts too. They soon became great friend', but eventually had to split up because her parents were waiting for her. So Hermione said "I'll talk to you on the Hogwarts Express in just three day's." "Ok, see you then," said Rachel. She came out with a huge cage and a big grin on her face. She just knew the owl was the one for her. Rachel was very happy and content. "I'm ready to go home now mom" after explaining her whole experience with her new friend, said

Rachel. When Rachel got home, she plopped herself on her bed and said to herself just three more day's until I can go, can life get any better then this. Then she fell asleep and dreamed wonderful dreams about Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Those three day's went very quickly for Rachel. Before she knew it, it was time for her to start packing and get ready for Hogwarts. Rachel was very excited but very nervous to. Not only was she leaving her family and friends, she was leaving an old life and going into a new one. Leaving her old friends, and making new friends. That thought scared her the most, moving into a new life of wizards and witches. Rachel packed her trunk and made sure she did not leave anything out. She double checked everything, and made sure that her owl's cage was secure and locked. She came down the stairs and saw her family waiting for her at the bottom. Her family was excited for her, but very sad that they were losing their daughter for the whole winter. As they made their way through the train station, Rachel said "I got it from here; I think I know where to go." "Ok, as long as you know that you will be alright" said Mrs. Moore. "I'll be fine Mom, I told Hermione what time I would be here, and she said she would meet me." said Rachel. "Alright, we are just making sure you will be ok." said Mr. Moore. The parents each had a hug and a kiss for Rachel, and a loving goodbye.

Rachel made her way through the crowd, and near a crowd of red head boys and a mother and daughter with the same fiery red hair. She heard what they were saying and could have sworn she heard the word magic and muggle. She decided to follow them and see where they were going. As they came to a barrier between 9 and 10, she saw a boy walk up to them with black hair and green eyes. What intrigued her most was a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. But what she just noticed was that the three older red head boys disappeared. Her astonishing face looked at the boy with black hair and saw the same astonished look on the boy's face. Before Rachel could see another thing, a cheery voice said in back of her "Hello!" Rachel turned around to see a grinning Hermione Granger. Rachel smiled and looked back to the boys, but they were gone. "Hi Hermione! I was wondering do you know how to get onto the Hogwarts Express?" said Rachel. "Of course, it's right through this barrier, you just run straight into Platform 9 and 10" said Hermione. Rachel said "Are you kidding me, I can't do that!" "Yes you can, watch me and everything will be fine." said Hermione. She started running with her trolley between platforms 9 and 10 and went straight through. _Ok, just do it! _ thought Rachel, _just go ahead and run._.. That's exactly what Rachel did. She closed her eyes and ran right through it, and all of the sudden a new noise reached her ears. The noise of kids laughing, the Hogwarts Express puffing, and parent's voices saying goodbye. She opened her eyes and immediately saw the red- head boys, and the black- haired boy. She found out by Hermione that the black- haired boy was named Harry Potter, and that he was famous because when he was a baby he made a dark wizard called Lord Voldimort disappear. But sadly to say, Rachel found out his parents got murdered by Lord Voldemort "Ok it's time to get seated" said Hermione. After putting their trunk and owl's in the luggage cart they got started on looking for seats. The last compartment they past they saw Harry Potter and one of the younger red head boys. "Let's introduce ourselves." said Hermione. Rachel said "Oh do you think we should?" "Of course it's not a problem to introduce ourselves to a couple of boys" said Hermione. Hermione knocked on the door and went in, and Rachel of course followed. The two boys looked up from their conversation. "Hello" said Hermione. "We came to introduce ourselves, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Rachel Moore" said Hermione. "Oh hello, my name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend Ron Weasley" said Harry "Nice to meet you both" said Hermione. "Yes, very nice indeed" said Rachel. "Nice to meet you guys too" said Harry. "Well I guess we will see you guys later, right" said Hermione. "Yeah maybe we'll be in the same house or something" said Ron with a sarcastic look on his face. "Yeah maybe" said Rachel. Hermione said "Well we better go now, bye." "Yes we must, goodbye" said Rachel. Goodbye said the two boys at the same time. The girls walked out and closed the compartment door behind them. "Ok now what are houses?" Rachel asked as they made their way to their compartment. "Oh silly me I totally forgot to tell you, there are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffulpuff, and Slytherin that you get sorted into" said Hermione. "Ok thanks" said Rachel. Hermione told Rachel that just about all kids who get sorted into Slytherin all turn to the dark side of magic. "Well I'm going to read now it will probably take us all day to reach Hogwarts" said Hermione." "Well if you don't mind I would like to take a nap, so I can be nice and rested, I mean just until it's time to change into our robes" said Rachel. "Ok no problem" said Hermione. So Rachel fell asleep and had dreams about Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel woke with a start, she opened her eyes and saw Hermione finishing up her last page of her book. "Is it time to get into our robes?" asked Rachel. "Well, it's getting dark and we have been riding on this train most of the day, I would say yes." said Hermione.

So both girls got up and started putting on their robes for the first time, both excited they helped each other calm down and relax so they would not look so nervous coming out of the train into their new home for the winter.

All though Hermione was the skittish one, Rachel was very nervous to be meeting the head master Albus Dumbledore. Believe it or not she got his chocolate frog on the train, and looked at him the whole time until he vanished from the card.

They got changed and waited until they saw prefects telling everyone to get ready to leave the train. One of the prefects came in and he turned out to be one of the older red head boys.

They later on found out that his name was Percy. "Please get ready to depart from the train, leave your luggage and your animals they will be sent to your dormitories in due time" said Percy.

As he left the girls saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley come out of their seats. "Should we follow them?" asked Rachel. "Yes why don't we, I heard that all first years will be getting to Hogwarts on boats, or at least that's what I read" They came out into the hall and started following the boys.

The train finally stopped and the prefects opened the doors. The students piled out into the night air, and there started to be hundred voices talking everywhere. Suddenly a lantern came bobbing out, and a loud voice came pouring in saying

"Firs years follow me, firs years please follow me." The voice belonged to a gigantic man, all of the sudden Harry swung around and said, "Hello Hagrid." Apparently they already knew each other, all of the students were gasping at Hagrid with their mouths open. "Alright firs years follow me to the Black lake" said Hagrid.

They all followed even though they were all astonished at him. They got to the lake and there were about five boats. "Alright firs years six in one boat" said Hagrid. So Hermione and Rachel took the first boat, and sat in front. Not on purpose of course but Harry and Ron sat right in back of them on the same boat. As everybody got in a boat and Hagrid in one all by himself, the boats moved automatically.

Excited at the fact that the boats needed no help at all the students were looking dead a head at a mountain with tons of lights on it, or that's what it looked liked to them until they got nearer to it. As they came up the lake, and went around a huge rock in the water, every single student gasped. On that mountain was not a tons of lights, it was a huge castle. It was like a little girl getting a doll, all the kids were awe struck.

Harry quickly looked at Rachel to see her expression on her face. She was sparkling under the stars, and her eyes were filled up with the castle view. Harry thought that she looked quite pretty under the star light, but quickly put that thought out of his mind as they were coming up to the lake.

Hagrid pulled the boats in, and all the students came out. They were standing in front of a huge gate with a lock, but once Hagrid tapped the lock the gate opened immediately. "Alrigh' this is where I leave you, all yer have to do is walk up the stairs and Professor McGonagall will meet you at the top, have a good time kids!" said Hagrid cheerfully.

The kids started walking up the stairs, and when they came to the top, an elderly lady wearing green robes and a stern face came into few. "In a minute you will walk through these doors behind me, and will be sorted into your houses." "There are four of them, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" said Professor McGonagall. A couple of mean looking boys chuckled in the backround.

"Now when you get sorted into your houses, your houses will be like your family." "In this year you will gain points by doing good deeds any rule breaking and you will loose points before you can say I didn't" said Professor McGonagall. "Stay here until I get back" said Professor McGonagall. She walked away into another room.

"So what they are saying at the train station is true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" said a boy with blonde sleek hair. He came up to Harry and said "I'm Draco Malfoy." For a moment Ron snorted with laughter. "You think my name is funny do you, no need to know yours, red hair and a old robe. You must be one of the poor Weasleys" said Malfoy. "You will soon find out Potter that these Weasleys are an embarrassment to pureblood families, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong families, I can help you there" said Malfoy.

"I think I can pick out the wrong family for myself thanks" said Harry. Professor McGonagall came back and tapped him on the back with a scroll. Malfoy gave Potter a murderous look, and turned away into his own group of friends.

The doors opened and the first years came piling in. Four huge and long tables were on the side of the room. Tables on the back of the room were where the teachers were sitting, and Albus Dumbledore right in the middle of them.

Children of all different years were looking at the first years, each and every one of them looking at the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

In the children's mind they are wondering where will Potter be placed? The first years came up to the teachers table and there was a stool and on top of that stool was an old pointed hat.

Everything went silent when Professor McGonagall said "Now when I call your name you will come up here and sit on the stool, I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hermione Granger." "Oh know what am I going to do" said Hermione. "You are going to go up there and get sorted into your house" said Rachel in an encouraging voice. "Right, ok here I go" said Hermione.

She walked up the couple of stairs and sat on the bench, with the hat on she made a very surprised face, and began to start biting her lip.

Suddenly a rip for the mouth on the hat started opening, and it yelled GRYFFINDOR! There was a bunch of screams from the Gryffindor table, Hermione, a smile on her face, went and sat next another student at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall. He went up and sat on the stool, and when the hat touched the brim of Malfoys head the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" There were screams at the Slytherine table as Malfoy made his way to the table. "Ron Weasley" said Professor McGonagall.

Ron walked up and sat down, the hat made a decision in a half a minute and said "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighed with relief and sat down next to his brother Fred. "Rachel Moore."

Rachel went up and sat down she was so nervous she thought that she was going to collapse. Suddenly a voice in her head said "Oh very difficult, a lot of brains I see, yes you would do well in Ravenclaw, but the courage yes the bravery a lot of that too." "This is going to be very hard to decide" said the hat.

Please let me go in Gryffindor please, thought Rachel! "Well if you are sure then it better be GRYFFENDOR!" the hat yelled. There was a loud cheer over at the Gryffindor table as Rachel sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry Potter" said Professor McGonagall.

There was whispering all over the room as Harry made his way up. He sat on the stool, and in a second made a face of panic, and started talking under is breath.

The whole school seemed to hold its breath, until all of the sudden the hat screamed "GRYFFENDOR!!" There was an earsplitting yells all over the Gryffindor table, and the two red headed twin boys started yelling "We got Potter we got Potter!"

Harry sat next to Ron, and smiled at Rachel who was clapping so hard her hands were red by the time she stopped.

After each person was sorted, Albus Dumbledore got up and said "Just a few term notices, first years please heed that the dark forests is forbidden, and Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds,those who do go in there please heed that you will have the most painful death, that is all now, enjoy your meal." Immediately food came on the table, any kind of food you can think of was on that table.

They all started eating as much as they could, but after the luscious dessert they were stuffed just like a fat pig on a midsummer's day.

Percy called all the first years to follow him up to the dormitories. They went through a lot of hallways and a lot of staircases. Until they stopped at a huge portrait of a fat lady in a blue dress. "Password" she said. "Gum Drop" said Percy.

The portrait swung open for them to enter. They made their way through the portrait and into a cozy room filled with big fluffy red armchairs, right by an enormous fire. "You will find that your entire luggage has been brought up, boys your dormitories are on your right, girls on your left" said Percy.

Rachel and Hermione said goodnight to the boys and made there way up to there room. There were five beds in the room, so Hermione and Rachel got a bed next to each other.

There were three more girls who came up, Hermione and Rachel found out that there names were. Ali, Lavender, and Parvati. Rachel got ready for bed, and looked out the window.

This was one of the most enchanting days of her life. She lay in bed thinking that night, _I can't believe I'm really here!_ she thought, and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel woke up and looked around and realized where she was. _Oh my_ Rachel thought, _I can't believe I'm really here, and to think I thought it was all a dream. Maybe I should go send a letter to mom she is probably worried sick about me._ Rachel got up and dressed quickly.

The night before Hermione told her where the owlery was, and that Rachel could go up there to send letters to her family any time she wanted.

That's just what Rachel did, she came out of the girl dormitories and out of the portrait hole. She made her way up to the tower, and was surprised at how many owls she saw.

There were about two-hundred little and big cubby holes where two-hundred owls were snoozing with their wings over their heads.

Rachel spotted her owl and started to tie her letter on her foot when all of the sudden the door burst open, and there stood Harry Potter. "Oh hey" said Rachel. "Hey" said Harry. "I'm sorry I was just coming up here to reply to a letter from Hagrid."

"It's perfectly fine, I was just sending a letter to my family" said Rachel in an embarresed sort of way. "Oh that's nice." "Yeah, so which one is your owl" asked Rachel? "The snowy white one over there, she is a girl" said Harry

"Oh she is gorgeous, what's her name" asked Rachel. "Her name is Hedwig, what is your owls color" asked Harry?

"Oh well, she is sandy brown" Rachel said. Rachel feeling very uncomfortable now started to think_ oh dear, I have the same owl name as Harry, this is not good!_ _I have to change it now!_

"So what's her name" said Harry. "Oh well, her name is…is………Harmony" said Rachel. "Oh wow, that is an interesting name" Harry said.

"Well I better get this letter out." He tied his letter to Hedwig and she flew away. "See you at breakfast then" said Harry. "Yeah I'll be down in a second, I just have to finish tying this letter" said Rachel.

Harry left shutting the door behind him, and walking all the way down the long stairs. Rachel looked at her bird and then the tiny speck of Harry's bird.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to call you Harmony from now on" said Rachel smiling. Harmony looked at Rachel with a stare saying "That's better." Rachel tied the letter and took Harmony to the window and watched her fly until she could not be seen.

Rachel made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. There was a lot of kids already there and eating. Rachel went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. "Here you go said Hermione, it's our schedule for today." "Thanks a lot" said Rachel. She looked at the sheet and saw what her first class was.

Transfiguration: Gryffindor and Ravenclaws

Double Potions: Gryffindor and Slytherins

Herbology: Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs

Brake

History of Magic: Gryffindor and Ravenclaws

Double Charms: Gryffindor and Slytherins

There was some groaning from the first years as they looked at the double potions with the Slytherins.

"This is not good" said Ron, we have double potions plus a horrible bonus, the Slytherins." "This is going to be horrible" said Harry. "Oh well, we better just suck it up" said Rachel.

"We should start going now" said Ron. "Give Harry and Rachel some time, they were both late to breakfast they need their strength for their first day of learning magic.

"Ok then we better get a head start, I heard from Fred and George that McGonagall gives detention to people who are late" said Ron. "Yeah, we better hurry, we will meet you guys later" said Hermione.

"Ok, we will be right there" said Harry. Ron and Hermione left, while Harry and Rachel stuffed down some eggs and bacon. They both did not want detention.

"Ok let's go" said Rachel. Pointing at the staircase Rachel said, I saw Ron and Hermione go this way." "Yeah me too, let's see if we can find the classroom now."

They made their way up stair cases and through hallways, but never found the classroom. "We are going to be so late" said Rachel. They finally met a prefect who directed them to the Transfiguration classroom.

Thank you said Rachel and Harry at the same time. They went in the classroom which was completely quiet, except the scratching of quills. They looked around for Professor McGonagall but did not find her.

Harry and Rachel sat at a desk and started taking their books out. Ron and Hermione were sitting to the desk beside them, giving them apologetic looks.

All of the sudden a cat jumped unto the desk. "Aw what a cute cat" said Rachel. But in her head took it back almost immediately, for the cat jumped into the air and turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh that's nice to see that you finally decided to join our class" said Professor McGonagall. "We got lost said" said Rachel. "Very lost, we were in a completely different corridor until a prefect lead us the right way" said Harry

"Don't let it happen again said Professor McGonagall or I will have to put you two in detention. Yes Professor said Harry and Rachel. They made it through the first lesson, which was just reading, then Professor McGonagall gave them their homework and it was on to Potions.

The Gryffindor made their way down to the dudgeons where the class was being held. Rachel and Hermione got a desk together, and Harry and Ron got a desk together. They were only waiting for about a fraction of a second, when all of the sudden the door slammed opened and in came their Potions teacher…………Professor Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Professor Snape walked in the classroom with a smug look on his face. "Today we will be learning about poisons and there antidotes" said Snape.

"Open your books to page 1, you will read the first two chapters and then you will pick the antidote you will like to make." He paused and looked at Harry.

"Oh look, its Harry Potter our…. new… star" said Snape in a slow mean voice. "Don't think Potter that you will get extra special treatment just because you are famous for having an ugly scar on your for head, you will be treated just the same as any other student."

Harry looked shocked at how mean he was, but quickly turned his face into a not caring look, because Rachel and Hermione were looking at him.

"Are you ok" asked Rachel. "Its fine, I just have to not let it get to me" said Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors groined noisily.

"What did we do wrong" yelled Rachel in a distressed voice. "You were talking in my class, I will not allow that in my class" said Snape. Meanwhile the Slytherins were talking as much as they wanted to.

After class the Gryffindor ran out of the class room fuming mad! "How can they do that" said Seamus Finnegan a boy in there year.

"It's not right the Slytherins were talking and they didn't get in trouble, it's just not fair" said Hermione. "You know what's not fair, having the Slytherins in half of our classes" said Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on guys lets go to charms so we can go to lunch afterwards and have a little brake from the Slytherins" said Rachel. "I like your thinking" said Ron "I'm starving" "Me to" said Harry and Hermione together.

As they made their way to Charms, they heard Malfoy gloating about how Slytherin was going to win the house cup. With a grin on his face Malfoy stepped in there way and said "So Potter are you ready for a duel"

"Anytime any where, I'm not afraid of a big idiot like you" said Harry. Malfoy's smile disappeared immediately Crab is my second who is yours" asked Malfoy in a menacing voice.

"Um I…well..." "I am said Ron immediately!" Hermione whimpering in the back round Malfoy smiled and said "do you know where the trophy room is" "Yes" "I'll meet you there at twelve o-clock sharp."

"Fine" said Harry "Now move out of our way" Malfoy stood there still until Harry pushed him out of the way thankfully teachers were coming out to call everyone in, because if they didn't Crab and Goil would have punched him until he was knocked out!

"What is a second" asked Harry "Oh, it's a person who will be next if the main dueler gets killed" said Ron "Oh, thanks" As they walked to class Rachel said "Are you crazy!" "You can't do a duel you barely know any spells, you will get killed"

"No I won't, I have to do this or he will think I'm a baby" said Harry "That's not a good reason to go and get yourself killed" said Rachel "What if Crab and Goil just forget dueling and beat you up!"

"They are not going to do that, I'll be fine really" said Harry. Rachel sighed and took a seat in the Charms classroom. Harry sat next to her thinking hard of all the spells he new how to do.

The class started but seemed very quick to Rachel, before she new it she was on her way to the Great Hall. As they all sat down, Hermione gave a scream.

"What, what's the matter" said Rachel "I just realized we have flying lessons after this, I've been waiting for this moment from the moment I learned I would be going to a school of magic!"

Rachel thought_ "Oh my goodness I'm really going to fly, I'm going to be doing the very thing that is make believe in my world!"_

They finished their lunch and followed the fellow Gryffindors outside to the wet grounds. As they all formed a line a woman of middle age came forward and said "I am Professor Arrid, and I am here to teach basics of flying.

Professor Arrid had yellow sharp eyes, that looked like hawk eyes. She had short spiky black hair.

As she was telling them how to grip their broom, Malfoy was whispering to Goil about being an excellent flyer, which Harry doubted it.

"On my whistle you will hop on your broom fly a couple of feet in the air and come back down" said Professor Arrid. Before she even started counting Neville Longbottom a dunce at everything kicked too hard and floated very high up.

Screams were issued from the girls, and gasps from the boys. Neville of course started screaming and Professor Arrid said "You come down immediately!"

As soon as she said that Neville let go and drop very hard on his wrist. Professor Arrid ran to him and reported to the students that he had a broken wrist. " I am taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, if I see one broom in the air when I get back, you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say please no" said Professor Arrid.

As she left, Malfoy picked up a round sort of ball (It was a toy of Neville's that his uncle Ernie gave it to him) and went in the air perfectly ready to throw it.

Harry got on his broom not knowing how to fly, and said. " Malfoy give it to me or I'll knock you off!"

Before Harry could say or do another thing Malfoy gave a wicked smile and threw it. Harry went zooming after it while Malfoy landed and looked up at him.

Harry was getting so close to the window now, which so happened to be the window that Professor McGonagall was sitting at doing paper work.

Harry sped towards the window and made a superb flip in the air and caught the ball single handily. Shocked at what she just saw from a first year, she ran down to the ground just when Harry landed, all the boys and girls (except the slytherins) ran to him cheering so loudly.

Professor McGonagall came on the grounds and said "Harry Potter….follow me" Meanwhile the Slytherins were laughing openly.

All the happiness seemed to be drained out of him, he was expelled for sure. He followed her threw hallways and up stairs, thinking that he was going to her office he got a big surprise when she stopped in front of a classroom.

"Stay here" she said. She went in the classroom for a moment and then came back with a kid who was older then he was. "Harry this is wood" said Professor McGonagall "Wood I have found you a seeker!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Harry new it, he was getting greetings from all older students that he guessed was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Harry……Harry……..HARRY!!" said Rachel. "Oh hi Rachel, what do you need said Harry.

"What do you think I need, I want you to tell me what happened, and why aren't you packing your bags" said Rachel.

"Oh, so you want me to go" said Harry downcast. "NO….no…not at all" said Rachel blushing under her curly brown hair.

"I just thought that you… would be… expelled after what happened" said Rachel. "Nope" said Harry, "I just got put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker!"

"Wow, that is totally and completely…cool said Rachel with a hint of smugness. "What's a matter you don't think I can do it asked Harry?

"No of course I know you can do it I was just…..well….jealous I……I guess, you see I always wanted to play on the team and first years never make the team said Rachel a little embarrassed.

"It's really not a big deal, I'm sure I'll just get on my broom, fall off, break my neck, and get paralyzed for life said Harry.

"Oh no, don't say that, it's horrible said Rachel. "You can't go out there with that kind of thinking, you'll kill yourself for sure!

"Well, right now I just want to get down breakfast" said Harry.

"Yes, that's a good idea, I hear it's going to be nasty outside today" said Rachel.

"And we have to walk to the greenhouses after breakfast, I swear I'm going to be blown away!

"Well I'll make sure I'm there so that won't happen" said Harry in a joking manner.

But he didn't seem to notice that Rachel had flushed an even deeper red, if it was even possible! "Hey Ron, hey Hermione" said Harry

"Hey, where have you two been" asked Ron grumpily. "We were just walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast" said Rachel smiling.

"Yeah…sure…whatever" said Ron sarcastically. "Oh Ron" Hissed Hermione "Mine your business!" Rachel feeling a blush creeping up changed the subject.

"Can you believe Christmas is already on our doorstep" said Rachel "I mean I felt like I just came here, and already I'm going home for the holidays" said Rachel.

"Yeah it does seem that time is flying by" said Harry with a smile on his face thinking of his first Quittich match.

"Will you two knock it off, and eat some breakfast for goodness sake" said Ron. "Knock what off" asked Rachel with a puzzeled look on her face.

"You just don't seem to know when to stop talking, and eat like any other normal person" said Ron.

"Oh My Gosh said Hermione "You are so insensitive, just because a person doesn't talk to you as much, (Ron turning a deep red) you are destined to ruin the conversation!!!"

"No…that's not what I meant….. said Ron mumbling under his breath. "I just meant……….I just meant" but Ron seemed to crumble under the stare that Hermione was giving him.

With an approving smile Hermione grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her to Herboligy, with a laughing Harry, and embarrassed Ron behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weeks and the months were flying by for Rachel. Before she new it, she was studying for exams.

But something was going to happen that Rachel did not expect.

"Rachel….excuse me….please move….thank you… RACHEL" said Hermione running down the corridor which was full of staring people.

"What…what's the matter" asked Rachel.

"You will never ever believe what I have to tell you" said Hermione

"While I was looking to see if I got all my homework right on that charms spell, I over heard Professor McGonagall saying that the Sorcerers Stone is not safe anymore."

"Oh my gosh… this is what Harry was talking about, he thinks its Snape whose after something, but until now we didn't know what that something was, Hermione you're a genius" said Rachel.

"How did you find out that it was a stone, and what is it" asked Rachel.

"Well I checked out this wonderful book from the library for a bit of fun reading, and I remember Harry said that he overheard Snape telling Professor Quirrell that he wasn't surprised that he didn't get the stone yet.

So I finally looked up on the book and found the Sorcerers Stone made by Mr. Nicolas Flamel" said Hermione.

"I can't believe this, Harry and Ron are going to flip" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I know, I think they are in the common room studying, lets go and tell them" said Hermione with a big excited smile on her face.

So Hermione and Rachel made their way down the corridors and up the stairs, and finally came through the portrait hole and saw Harry and Ron on a couple of the big squishy arm chairs studying for their exams.

"You guys will never guess what Hermione found out about Snape and what he wants" said Rachel.

Hermione told them everything she new and finally stopped talking to start breathing normal.

"Wow I don't think I would have ever found that out, we have to talk to Hagrid about this" said Harry.

"Well why don't we go now, its still light out" said Ron.

"Oh can me and Hermione come to" asked Rachel with a longing expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hagrid won't mind a few extra people" said Harry.

They all got up and when out the portrait hole and down a few stairs. They were in a middle of one staircase when all of the sudden it moved.

"Oh know, what's happening" yelled Rachel. "The staircases change remember" yelled back Ron.

"This isn't good, we have to do something" said Harry.

The staircase stopped and they were in front of a single door.

"I think we should go through the door" said Ron. "Yeah, come on everybody" said Harry. They made there way into the room, and it was pitch black inside, until a fire sprang to life.

"That doesn't even look good, I mean how many rooms do you know of, that has fire springing up from nowhere" said Rachel.

"She's right we should get out of here" said Harry.

"Be quiet" said Hermione in a terrified voice "I hear Filch, he's coming up the hallway" "Go" yelled Ron.

They all started running through the dark corridor which started to light up as they ran to the next door.

Of course the door was locked, but with a simple spell that Hermione preformed they were inside in no time.

They all went quiet to listen to Filch who went in, shuffled around and walk back out. "That was close" said Ron.

"It's ok Rachel you don't have to be afraid, he's gone" said Harry.

"Please tell me that I'm seeing things said Rachel pointing to something on the opposite side of the room.

They all looked around and at that point the three headed dog woke up and started to realize there were intruders.

At the same time the two boys and two girls started screaming, and one by one with Rachel in the lead they ran out of the room, and shut the door just in time.

They didn't stop running till they got in the Gryffindor common room. Out of breath they all collapsed unto a chair, and were all thinking the same thing.

Until finally Ron voiced out their thoughts, "What are they doing, they must be nuts to keep a thing like that locked up in a castle!"

"Well it's obviously guarding something, didn't anybody see the trap door under its feet." "It could be guarding the stone, but all I know is that I never want to see that thing again" said Rachel.

They were all shocked at what Rachel just said, it was so easy and yet they never thought about it.

"We have to talk to Hagrid, I'm sure he knows tons of stuff about three headed dogs" said Harry with a grin.

"Well, we have lots of work to do tomorrow, so if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you think up another brainless plan to get us killed or worse kicked out" said Hermione with a bossy tone.

As Hermione was walking up the stairs Rachel said "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed, a lot of things happened today and I need some time to think over it."

Rachel smiled, said goodnight, and started for the stairs. As she lay in bed, she thought about what other adventures would happen in the next few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Throughout the days, Harry and Ron were starting to follow Professor Quirrell everywhere.

They were starting to get more information. By the end of the week they were sure that Snape wanted Professor Quirrell to get the Stone for him.

But finally one afternoon Ron told them something that was so vital, that you can say it made their decision.

"Guys I have an idea, but I don't know if it's for sure" said Ron.

"What is it" said Rachel moving her head off her knees and looking at Ron.

Even Hermione put down her book and that rarely happens.

"Well I don't know if you guys know this, but Snape used to be a big supporter of You Know You.

But supposedly he came back just like all the others saying they were under enchantments.

But I was just thinking this morning, what if he never left You Know You, maybe he's trying to get the Stone for…for him."

"Wow that's definitely a bit of information there" said Rachel.

Rachel turned to look at Harry, and new something was wrong at that moment.

Harry was as still as stone, and his mind was else where. "Harry are you ok" said Hermione.

Harry looked up at his name and said "No I'm not, if Snape is trying to get this to You Know Who, we have to get it before him."

"We can't let him have it, he will come back, and we all know that isn't good."

"Well what should we do" asked Rachel.

"We should go down the trapdoor tonight" said Harry.

"Good at eleven then, eleven sharp" said Ron. "We will be there" said Rachel

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" said Hermione

"We can't just get up and leave, what about being expelled; we just can't do it, its way too dangerous."

Harry and Ron opened their mouths to speak up, but before they could Rachel started first.

"Hermione, how can you think that, if You Know Who does come back, school, books, and grades won't matter."

"If we can prolong his coming back, that means we don't have to worry about the future. If we get the stone, and give it to Professor Dumbledore, everything will be ok"

Harry and Ron stared in admiration of Rachel, and Hermione just looked stunned.

Hermione recovered first and said "I guess you are right, we have to get it first."

At 10:59 pm Rachel got up and tapped Hermione to tell her it was time to leave.

They were fully dressed and armed with only their wands. Rachel led the way down the stairs and met the boys at the bottom.

"Ok let's go" said Harry. They all came out of the portrait whole and walked on in silence, with Harry in the lead.

They went up the three staircases, until they came upon the door.

They all took a deep breath and opened the door. The fire sprang up as usual, and they walked to the end where they found the room with the three headed dog. Hermione opened the door, and they all slipped in.

"We need to do something to distract the dogs" said Harry.

"I'll put a charm on the flute I brought, we can just leave it there till they fall asleep" said Hermione.

So she put the charmed flute behind the wall, and all you heard was a low growl, a squeak that came from Hermione, and then at last snoring from the dogs.

"That was fast" said Harry. "Apparently they are heavy sleepers" said Ron.

Rachel stifled a nervous giggle, and went by Hermione. They went up to the paw and moved it, and there laid the trapdoor.

"Hurry up said Hermione, "my charm is wearing off!" "Ok I will go first" said Harry. "Then me" said Rachel.

"Ok Ron, Hermione, you follow when we are down" said Harry. He opened the trapdoor, took a heavy sigh, and jumped in.


End file.
